This invention relates to refuse collecting apparatus.
There already exist waste collecting machines of several types. One known type is a special purpose lorry incorporating underneath vacuum and brush equipment for cleaning the curb/gulley regions of roads. A second known type is a ride-on smaller purpose built vehicle for cleaning the floor areas of pedestrian precincts and the like. A third type is a pedestrian controlled vacuum and brush cleaning machine used for town pavements and the like. Basically, all these vehicles collect refuse within the width of the path of movement of the machine. Refuse to the side, for example trapped on road verges, in hedges, on roadway fences and the like cannot be collected by the known machines and it is necessary to resort to manual collection with spiked tools and refuse bags.
Recently there has been proposed a refuse collecting machine with a relatively long refuse collection hose, which can be wandered over the region around the machine to suck refuse into a space from which it can be compacted into a waste storage chamber by a ram.